BIOBEHAVIORAL SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Biobehavioral Shared Resource (BBSR) is to enhance the feasibility and success of Moores Cancer Center (MCC) investigators studying the link between lifestyle behaviors and effect of interventions, as well as biological indicators of cancer outcome, to reduce cancer risk and increase survival following the diagnosis of cancer. The SR provides expertise and guidance in developing and operationalizing behavioral research for MCC members who do not necessarily have expertise in these areas, or who have limited resources to use high-quality, science-based methodology without the context and efficiency of a consolidated service core. The BBSR provides services across three categories: (1) biological indicators of behavior and assessment for determining molecular mechanisms, (2) behavioral assessment, and (3) behavioral interventions. Biological indicators assessment services include development of protocols for biospecimen collection and processing; development and provision of procedures for the processing, storing and/or shipping of samples; and direct services for phlebotomy, sample processing, preparation of samples for analysis (e.g., DNA extraction), and analysis. Behavioral assessment services include providing devices, training, and processing of data to improve the quality of data collection for physical activity and sedentary behavior assessment; direct services for telephone-based dietary recalls and measurement of body composition; and assistance with web-based 24-hour dietary recalls and diet history questionnaires. Behavioral intervention services include guidance on intervention design and content based on theoretically-grounded and empirically-supported weight loss, diet and physical activity interventions; protocol development for interventions that are specifically targeted to meet the needs of study populations and behavioral outcomes; supervision and quality control; and providing guidance and best practices for using a variety of new technologies and communication modalities for self-monitoring. Thus, the BBSR provides access to specialized technologies, services and expertise in lifestyle behavior and assessment of biological factors that enhance scientific interaction and productivity, enabling MCC members to successfully obtain funding and publications in peer-reviewed, high-impact journals. The BBSR is led by a Faculty Director, Co-Directors, and operations staff who are highly qualified, with the requisite expertise across the scope of these scientific and technical areas. Furthermore, the BBSR has a solid leadership and succession plan in place. For a relatively modest investment, SR staff are enabling cancer-focused behavioral studies by MCC PIs that could not otherwise go forward. Since the prior CCSG review, the resource has continued to contribute to scientific efforts in numerous major grants and projects.